


Recovery: A Renji x Reader One shot

by aba_ridemerenji



Category: Bleach
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aba_ridemerenji/pseuds/aba_ridemerenji
Summary: What do you do with a wilful Shinigami who refuses to get the bed rest he needs? Tire him out, of course.





	Recovery: A Renji x Reader One shot

**Author's Note:**

> Renji is such a trooper, I just want to baby him, you know what I mean? Is a little fluffy at the end, but my best boi deserves every happiness, so. :)
> 
> This is my first published fic – be kind, I beg of you. My [Bleach thirst tumblr](http://aba-ridemerenji.tumblr.com) is where I yell headcanons, fics, and all my Bleach feelings into the void. Come by and yell back sometime!

"Babe! Finally. I've been bored out of my mind here." Renji sat up from his place on the bed, the covers slipping off his bare chest. You dropped your things to the floor, climbing onto the bed and into his arms with a kiss. 

"Mmm-" You broke off. "You are supposed to be resting."

"Are you kidding? I could go all day." There was that arrogant smirk again. A true Renji signature. 

"All day _today_. But you won't be able to train tomorrow unless you get some sleep," you chide gently. 

"Ehhhh, those nerds at the 4th underestimate me."

Renji’s voice dropped a little lower, a soft rumble in your ear that made you shiver – "I'm _full_ of energy." His arms, wrapped around your waist, began sliding downwards. His hands gave your ass a gentle squeeze. 

"Too much energy huh? Let's see what we can do about that." You quirked an eyebrow, the corners of your mouth pulling up. Renji's smirk widened into a wolfish grin as he pulled you into another kiss, deeper and less chaste than the one before. You pushed his chest back until he lay on the bed. Renji moved to pull your leg over his hip but you pushed his hand away. 

"Oi, what gives?" He complained, hands still grasping at you, a slight frown creasing his brow. 

"Relax," you reply in between kisses. "I heard. That a certain – mm. Lieutenant worked. _Very_ hard today."

Renji kissed his way down your jaw, his voice muffled as he began working on the soft skin of your neck. “You bet I did.”

 

“Well then, I think a reward is in order," your hands drift over the covers to find his already-stiff cock. He groans, eyelids growing heavier but never breaking eye contact with you. He makes to move your legs on top of him again but you swat his hands away.

“Didn't you hear me the first time? Or do you not want your prize, Abarai?” You move in closer, lips brushing his ear. The sharp nip above your collarbone told you that Renji enjoyed hearing his name on your lips.

"I'm going to suck you dry, _fukutaicho_." You slowed down to give his title special emphasis. A growl sounded at your ear, its softness doing nothing to hide the predatory warning beneath it.

"But only if you behave." You prod his tense chest muscles with a finger. 

He groaned, throwing his head back. Your hands slipped under the covers and his hakama, and wrapped around the warm, hard shaft. You begin to stroke him slowly, watching intently for the expressions you knew you were about to provoke. 

 

"So thick." It was true. Your finger tips just barely met, curled around his cock. On the upstroke, you rubbed you thumb across his tip, spreading the precum leaking there. 

"I can't wait to taste you.” He bucked into your hand. 

"And have that hard cock fill my mouth."

"Fuck, baby." Renji cursed. But you weren't done yet.

“Cumming into the back of my throat. I'll lick every single drop off this perfect cock, _fukutaicho_."

Renji was so red he was practically glowing, trying to look anywhere but your face.  _Oh, this is the stuff._ You took your time, savouring the way Renji’s lashes lay against his skin as his eyelids lowered shut, each little sigh from his parted lips, in tandem with your strokes. You kissed your way down to his cock, agonisingly slowly. A thousand little kisses across the planes of his chest, abs, and the black ink marking his skin. You licked down the lines that cut across Renji’s hips, your free hand tracing the veins winding their way down, down, underneath his hakama. You let go of him to drag the front of the hakama down until his cock sprang out, twitching.

Slightly more tan than the rest of his skin, except for the blushing head that went perfectly with his fire-red happy trail, Renji's cock stood straight up, curving upwards a little near the tip. 

 

The covers get thrown to the side. You feel it – that impatient, greedy need to touch him, to taste him, to make him shake under your hands. Dragging his hakama off completely, you allow yourself barely a moment to drink in the sight of Renji, stripped and spread before you like a veritable feast. You kneel between his legs and run your hands down the front of his powerful thighs, feeling tense muscles under your fingertips. They come back up again, one hand to grip the base of his cock and the other to cup his balls gently. You look ahead - your lover had his arms behind his head, eyes trained on you. Looking Renji dead in the eyes, your tongue darted out for a few licks on the head of his cock before you gave him a long, wet lick from the underside of his shaft right to the tip, sealing your lips around it to suck.

Closing your eyes, you bobbed your head downwards, enjoying the sound of Renji's sharp inhale and the taste of his skin. Salty, a slight tang, maybe even a little sweet? You couldn’t begin to describe it adequately, but damn did you want to taste more. You took half of his impressive length into your warm mouth, earning another round of swearing.

Your head sank down slowly a few more times before you picked up the pace, both your hands now squeezed around the base of his cock, following the movement of your lips up and down. 

You used one hand to firmly pump the base of his dick and while you sucked and lapped at his tip, trying to create as much friction and sensation as possible on the sensitive head. The other hand drifted down, down past his balls, to the area of skin just behind them. 

"Babe, wha-" you bobbed your head furiously as your finger caressed the spot. 

"What the _fuck._ " It was barely a whisper, and more to himself than to you. It was the first time you tried that particular trick, and the earnest wonder in Renji’s voice almost had you breaking into a smile. His hands were now balled up in your hair, reaching down to your shoulders, holding the sides of your face. 

 

When he was close to orgasm, Renji had a habit of pulling ever so slightly on your hair. His hips would jerk involuntarily. His jaw would set, the muscle visibly pulsing. 

With all the signs present, you decided to give him what you knew he needed. You set your hands on his thighs, and pushed your head down slowly, feeling every inch of his girthy cock as it pressed against your throat. The pinpricks of tears gathering at the corners of your eyes blinked away, you paused for a short breath, tamping down the reflex to gag around him. You pushed up a little, then bobbed back down, starting a slow, tentative rhythm, each stroke getting easier to handle. 

His hips unusually still, you could tell Renji was trying his best not to buck into your mouth, his swearing like a mantra to cope with the urge.

"Fuck babe, I'm close... so close. Fuck fuck fuck fuck..."

One more stroke down pushed him deeper into your throat, and you heard him hiss. Feeling the first wave of warm cum, you swallow repeatedly, pushing up a bit to let his cock slide out of your throat. You sucked insistently on the head until the second spurt came on your tongue, the salty, musky taste more pronounced this time. You bobbed your head over his tip, still sucking until at last the tension left his legs. 

You peeked up at Renji to see him still watching you through lidded eyes, sweat dotting his tattooed hairline. You opened your mouth, stuck your tongue out, and let the cum drip from your tongue onto the head of his cock. You let it drip slowly downwards, before quickly licking it all up again and swallowing. 

Renji let out a long groan and finally his eyes fluttered closed. Spent at last. You pulled yourself from between his legs. 

 

"C'mere," he reached out to undo your clothes. You slipped out of his grasp.

"Baaaaabe..." Even from the bathroom, you could hear him whining. By the time you came back into the bedroom with a warm washcloth, he could barely keep his eyes open. You wiped him down and pulled the covers up - you knew he was most comfortable sleeping naked during summer nights like these. 

Although he was halfway to sleep, Renji still managed a cheeky remark as he watched you get undressed. 

"I like that, that's enough clothes, just *yawn* perfect." 

You laugh and throw your bra at his face. Renji doesn't make a move to remove it, wiggling his tattooed eyebrows at you from under one of the cups. You pull on one of the shirts he brought back from the world of the living, long enough to be a nightie on you. Your boyfriend audibly sucks in a breath. 

"Damn."

You crossed the short distance to the bed and picked the bra up off his face, chucking it to the floor to join the rest of your clothes, before sliding into bed. Renji turns to plant his face right into your chest, nuzzling in the warmth between your breasts, his arms and legs wrapped around your much smaller frame. 

 

"Full of energy, huh?" You tease, smoothing his hair back off his forehead. 

"Oi. You just wait until I get my strength back. You're gonna need to sleep for a week straight once I'm done with you."

"Looking forward to it." You smiled into his red hair, taking in his scent. You felt him press a kiss on the swell of your breast through the thin cotton. 

"You're a fucking goddess." Renji's hug got just a little tighter. 

Despite the location of the kiss and the suggestive comment, there was something vulnerable, something sweet behind his words. You pressed a kiss in return on his forehead. _I'd do anything for you._  The words formed by themselves. They took you by surprise. What the hell. 

"I'd do anything for you." You heard yourself say quietly, maybe too quietly. He didn't stir – your beautiful idiot. At least he was finally asleep. Content that you let the words leave your lips, you let yourself drift off. 

 

* * *

 

"I'd do anything for you."

Renji's world froze. It wasn't possible that she couldn't feel his heart, the thing wanted to jump right out of his chest. But what was there left to say? This, being wrapped in her warmth, her embrace, in her love, was all he could dream to ask for. 

He lay in a haze for a while, not quite sure he was awake. Her words rolled around his head, which seemed empty of anything else at this point. He took a deep breath, filling his lungs, etching how she felt, how she smelled, the even rhythm of her breathing as she slept, into memory. The little fingers threaded through his hair. As long as she wasn't letting go, he never would. 

_Idiot. I'm the one who'd do anything for you._


End file.
